Halloween Street
HALLOWEEN STREET - #11 ---- Halloween has always been my favorite time of the year. I'm very much into horror, and spooky things. So the holiday is perfect for me. Even if Halloween didn't exist, October would still be my favorite month. It's breezy, cool, and seeing the yellow and orange leaves makes you feel good. This year for Halloween, I'm going to help my parents to make our house a haunted house attraction. I got a job last year, so over time I've saved up enough money to get the things we need to decorate the house. We spent the past few weeks decorating the outside and inside of the house just in time for Halloween. The outside features tombstones, a coffin, a witch bowl, a fog machine, zombie dummies, and scarecrows. We even tied toy bats to strings, and hung them from the tree. It looked fantastic. I couldn't wait to see all the people lining up at the house! The inside of the house was a bit tricky to do, but we manged to pull through. When you enter the house, you are greeted by an evil ogre (my dad), then you are directed down the hallway. In the hallway, you will be greeted by a witch (my mom), then you are directed to the back door, which leads you to the backyard. Out there, you will see similar decorations that were in the front yard. You will then see a ghoul in a white robe sitting in a rocking chair (my uncle) handing out candy from a tiny medium sized bowl. October 31st fast approaches, and there were already kids lining up at the door. I had the biggest smile on my face. They were really enjoying it, and everyone was getting so many positive comments! I've never felt so good before... It was just awesome seeing everyone enjoy something you put a lot of hard work into. I was getting a bit thirsty from standing around, so I headed to my room to grab my water bottle. I was in my room, then I heard a noise come from the room across. This is the thing that sucks about holding attractions like this. Someone is going to wander of in places they shouldn't. The room across from mine was the study room. We don't use it much. It's pretty much the room we go into for some piece in quite. There are books everywhere in that room that I have never touched. I'm getting a bit off-topic here, so about the noise. I went into the dusty study room. "Anyone in here?" I called out. No answer, of course. But I searched around the room anyway. Couldn't seem to find anything, but a fallen book on the floor. Whoever was in here must've knocked it over. I went over to the "closet", which the only thing in there is the ceiling door leading to the attic. I opened the door, and the attic door was strangely left open. Yeah, someone was definitely in here. But why did they go into the attic? There's nothing but dusty old boxes in there. I climbed up the ladder, and of course found myself in the attic. "I know somebody is in here. Show yourself please!" I called out searching around the room. I found an old dusty yellow flashlight sitting on a box. I picked it up, and to my surprise, it worked. I shined it to the end of the room. I saw a cardboard box shift. Now I was for certain someone was in here. They're probably pranking me, too. I got closer to the box that just moved, all while shinning my flashlight on it. I jumped back when I saw four skeleton-like fingers curl up on top the box. I dropped the flashlight, and I fell to the ground in utter shock. I grabbed the flashlight from beside me, and shined it to the box again while my hands were shaking badly. A figure moves out from the boxes. I-it's a skeleton... but not an ordinary skeleton either. It was tinted black, had piercing white pupils, and it looked like it had the galaxy around its body. "Hello frighted one..." It greeted. "It is I... your worst nightmare... THE NIGHTMARE SKELETON!" It yelled loudly as it echoed thru the attic. "What are you!? This can't be!" I screamed. "Like I said, I am your worst nightmare!" it cackled. "Judging by your house, and all the horror movie posters on your wall... you must be a big fan of Halloween." It stated. I softly nodded my head. "Hehehe... Say, don't you wish it was Halloween every day?" It asked while cackling. "Uh-y-yeah, s-sometimes...?" I choked out. "Is it that so? I know a place where it's Halloween... everyday." It explained. "What...?" I asked confused. "Halloween Street. It's where I live. It's where all the other creatures of Halloween reside. Maybe I can show you around, if you don't mind..." It stated. I just sat there gazing in horror, still shocked at what I'm hearing and seeing. "Where's is it at?" I asked nervously. "Come here, I'll show you." It demanded. I took a few steps closer to him. My body was shaking uncontrollably. A huge flash of light appeared, and I could hear its awful cackle echo like crazy. I saw the galaxy. It was twisting and turning... what is happening! One final white flash appeared, and I fell myself laying in grass. I gazed up... there was a street. There were ghouls, monsters, and other creatures walking on it. In the distances were also some houses. I'm... I'm in Halloween Street! The Nightmare Skeleton was was right beside me. "Welcome, welcome to Halloween Street! The street where all of your favorite Halloween characters and mascots reside..." he explained. I looked beside me, and he was no longer there. "...where did he go?" I asked myself. I'm now all alone with these monsters roaming down the street. All while being defenseless. I could never stand my own against these monsters! I took a step on the street. A ghoul with its eye falling out of its eye sockets walked passed me. Odd. It didn't seem to notice me. I took a few more steps forward. This time a giant spider ran past me. Thank goodness I don't have arachnophobia! I continued to walk upwards on the street. On my left and right were basic neighborhood houses. I looked to my left to see two zombies digging into some kind of grave. While looking at them, I bummed into someone. Or should I say... something. I bumped into a vampire. It hissed at me, and continued walking. I walked further more up the street, seeing ghouls, floating jack-o-lanterns, werewolves, ghosts, bats, and many other bizarre and spooky things. I gazed up ahead, and saw a dome. A huge dome. I squinted my eyes, and I could see there was a line outside of the building. Huh. I need to check this out... I made it to the dome. There was a line of monsters leading into the inside. Man, this place reminds me of rock-bottom. I cut through the line, and went inside the huge dome building. The monsters in line were growling and hissing at me. They're probably not too happy that I cut the line. Oh well, I don't really care anyway. There was a booth, with a monster from behind it giving out what appeared to be tickets. I ignored the booth, and walked into the room the line was heading into. Big mistake. "Human, you must pay up before entering!" the monster behind the booth shouted at me. "Pay up? Uh... I have a few quarters in my pocket. Will you accept that? I asked. The monster laughed. "No, no, no! You must pay up... a body part!" it demanded. I jumped back in shock. "Uh, no thanks. I'll just go." I explained nervously. "Those who enter and don't pay up must parish!" the monster yelled as I sped walked away from it. I felt something grab a hold of me. It was a giant purple beast! It carried me to the back room. I could here the stupid booth monster laugh historically as the purple monster carried me. The monster brought me in what I assumed was the back room. The lighting was super dim, but it appeared to be a make-up room, with some some crates on the left side. The monster threw me into a laundry shoot, and I fell down to the floor below. I was in some type of dungeon cell. There was an ogre in there with me. Am I going to be eaten by this thing? The ogre walked towards me. This is it, I'm dead. The ogre didn't eat me, but it did pick me up. It opened up the cell door, and threw me against the wall, which was in the hallway. It was growling, hitting its club on its hand... about to strike me! As I said, I was in a hallway. There was a door in front of me, and one behind me. I ran for the one behind me. I opened up the door, and there were lizard people in some room putting acid in a human's eye. I closed the door, and made a run for the front door. But the ogre was blocking the path. I did a somersault, and dived to the ground. I slid under the ogre's legs, going past him. I made it to the door, and I opened it. I was in some sort of coliseum. I ran into the giant empty space. There were hundreds of monsters in the crowd, cheering and yelling. Then a voice echos through the stadium. "Monsters and boogers, it is time for this year's... MONSTER-MANIA!" the monster on a floating platform screamed. The crowd of monsters started to roar like crazy. "Our first contestant is... Brogre the Ogre!" the host yelled. A giant 12-foot tall ogre stepped out of the shadows and stared into my soul. It was holding a giant spiky ball on a chain. I swallowed hard. But I wasn't prepared for what was next. "And now for out final contestant... Peter Myers!" I started sweating badly, and my heart pounding. "No, no, no! This can't be! I didn't sign up for this!" I tried to explain. I then heard a voice come from the crowd. "Those who enter and don't pay up must parish!" It was the booth monster. Figures. The ogre started swinging the deadly ball n' chain. There's no way I'm going to defeat this guy. I've met my match this time! It swung the chain some more, and threw it at me. I thankfully manged to dodge it in time. The ball was stuck in the ground now. I jumped on the ball, and ran up the chain. I jumped 2 feet into the air, and did a super punch to the ogre's eyeball. The ogre flinched, putting its hand over its hurt eyeball. I landed back on the ground. The ogre started to swing the ball n' chain some more. He threw it into the ground again. But this time he started to spin around with it. He was spinning incredibly fast with it too. I need to be careful when approaching this giant. I took a risky move, and decided to latch onto the moving chain. I manged to grab on to it. I slid up on it, but I had to be careful. The ogre was swinging this thing a million miles per hour. I felt my hands slipping off... I'm going to fall. But before I could fall, the ogre stopped spinning. It got tired, and fell to the floor. "WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER!" announced the host. I had the biggest smile on my face, as the crowd roared like crazy. "But can our human take on our next opponent?" questioned the announced. Huh? Next opponent? I have to do another one? "Monsters and boogers... please say hello to the undefeated Monster-Mania champion... NIIIIIIGHTMAAAAARE SKELETOOOON!!!" Oh gosh... Never in my life would I ever find myself ever facing off against him! I can't believe this! Nightmare Skeleton emerged out of the shadows, floating in the air with his galaxy cape on, and top hat. His pitch white eyes pierced at me profusely. I had a really bad feeling about this. I don't think I can do it. "Hehehe, looks like we meet again, Peter! Prepare to be annihilated from existence!" laughed Nightmare. His dreaded voice echoed across the entire stadium. He raised his camp and shot fire arrows at me. I dodged all of them Matrix style. I picked-up one off the ground. I did a super jump and tried to jam it in his eye. Before I could hit him with it, he got a super force shield, and blasted me off. I fell to the floor. I had bruises all over my body from that force and fall. Nightmare cackled, and began shooting blue flames from his mouth right for me. I dodged them, of course. I took off my shoe, and hit him in the face with it hard. He nudged back with an "Ow!" He magically spawned a giant flaming golden sword. "What are you going to do now, silly human? Throw your shoe at me again?" he cackled like crazy. He threw bursts of flames right towards me with the sword. I got close to him, and gave him a good square in the jaw. I could feel it crack after the impact. He shook his body, and threw me a plain sliver sword. We started clanking swords together. After a few sword dancing, we clanked our swords together, and held it. Fire was traveling down Nightmare's sword down to mine. He was trying to burn me, but I'm not as dumb as he thinks. When the small flame got onto my sword, I pushed the sword forward with all my might. The flame traveled up Nightmare's sword, and he caught fire! His cape was burning, and fire was coming out of his mouth and eye sockets! It was disturbing sight to behold. He was screaming super loud. It started to make my eardrums ring, it was that loud. His body started dripping... he was melting! Each part of his body was collapsing to the ground... drop by drop. After a minute, he was a complete pile of goop. "Unbelievable! The world's undefeated Monster-Mania champion has been killed by a human! I cannot believe I just said that!" the host announced in shock. The crowd started to boo, like crazy. Knifes, arms, and even heads were getting thrown at me! I made a mad dash out of the dome. I was running down the street now. I looked behind me, and there were hundreds of monsters chasing me! I ran to the place I spawned at. When I did, a huge flash appeared before my eyes. After that, darkness. My vision started to fade to normal. I was in the attic. I climbed down the ladder, and ran into my room. I jumped on my bed, happy to be alive. I can't believe I won the latest Monster-Mania! This is such a shock to me because I never made it past round one, which were the bats. I was shocked to see Nightmare Skeleton in my attic. I couldn't believe the undefeated champion of Monster-Mania brought me to Halloween Street! It's usually one of those ugly booth monsters that bring me there. Will I go back to Halloween Street after this? Probably not. They already hate me. Say... did I close the portal to Halloween Street in the attic? I opened up the closet door, and went up into the attic. There were hundreds of monsters in there! I closed the attic door, and locked it. Oops. Category:Halloween Category:Skeletons Category:Another Dimension Category:Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Houses/Buildings Category:Battles Category:Deaths Category:Twist Ending Category:Holidays